


Erica and the Three Beauties

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femslash February, Human AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or: Goldilocks Fucks the Three Bears)</p><p>A really smutty take on the fairytale. There are no bears in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica and the Three Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> For my [femtrope bingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card and day one of [poly week](http://polyteenwolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> For the curious, the toys used in this story (in order) are tantus' cush, the sqweel go, divine interventions' god's immaculate rod and tantus' twist

Once upon a time Goldilocks was wandering through the woods, looking for something to do. Someone to do, to be more accurate. And in the interest of accuracy, she hadn't allowed anyone to call her Goldilocks since she was nine years old. She went by her real name these days- Erica. People who ignored that tended to get slapped. (She had considered dying her hair another hue, but she was far too vain to carry through with that.)

She happened upon a quaint cottage, and after no one answered her knocks, she let herself inside. She had expected the inside to be as quaint as the outside, homey and perhaps with some stew on the stove. Well, it was comfy, but instead of stew, the main attraction was an old wicker rocking chair with a dildo in its center. 

Erica called out, "Hello?” one last time, just to be sure. No one answered, and with rapidly dampening panties, she made her way over to the chair. There was a pretty and wide blue dildo standing proud, and she poked at it. It had some squish that made her pussy clench and seemed clean. And Goldilocks, I mean Erica, was a very selfish and greedy girl, so she hiked up her skirts, pushed aside her underwear, and sat upon it. 

The silicone cock stretched her nicely, and rubbed up against her front vaginal wall. She rocked the chair back and forth; the feelings making her head spin. She was so far gone inside her own mind; she completely missed the owners coming home.

Lydia, Kira, and Allison had just had a lovely walk through the woods, and Lydia had even found some mushrooms she needed. The three had been playfully bickering over who would get to use the rocking chair first when they arrived, and found Erica already upon it. 

Erica finally noticed them when Kira cleared her throat, and she froze. She was completely enclosing the dildo, but she didn't dare move, pinned down by three intense stares. 

The red head scoffed, "Hey slut, get off our toy." 

Erica got up slowly, unable to conceal a wince. The pale brunette took pity on her, "Look how desperate she is... she can at least have sex with one of us." 

"But which one?" Kira asked. 

"Well?" Lydia demanded when Erica didn't answer, "Do you want to have sex with one of us?"

A grin crossed the blonde's face, "Sure!" 

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Who?"

"I don't know your names, and you're all really attractive. How am I supposed to decide?" Erica said. 

Kira smiled, "Sit on the couch, we'll each play with your nipples for a bit and then you can pick." 

Erica sat quickly, happy with this plan, and one of the girls joined her, pulling off her shirt and bra efficiently. She gave her a smile, kissed her on the lips once, and said, "I'm Allison." 

Allison kissed her way down to Erica's nipples, and suckled on the right one first. She sucked until Erica gasped, and then she moved her lips to the underside of her breast to nip lightly. She kissed her way over to the other breast, and suckled on that nipple as well. It was great, but... too gentle. It's not like her nipples were about to fall off or anything. 

The red head tapped Allison's shoulder, and took her place before Erica with a dark smirk. She did not kiss Erica. 

"Lydia," she informed shortly and turned on a small spinning toy. Maintaining eye contact, she brought the rotating toy against Erica's nipple, and a squeak passed through her red lips. It was ticklish and erotic all at once, and Lydia was just smirking at her, not bothering to put in any extra effort beyond holding up the toy. Erica licked her lips, this was good, so good but it was too feather-light, there was no pressure on her breast. 

The last woman kissed Lydia's cheek, and murmured, "I believe it's my turn." Lydia shrugged, shutting the toy off and moving away. Erica looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the last woman, who cupped her cheek with a hand, and kissed her chastely, "My name is Kira." 

Her face rested against Erica's shoulder, warm breath bathing her neck, and her slim fingers began toying with the blonde's nipples. She started gently, rolling nipples and picking up her breasts while licking her neck. The intensity increased steadily, rolls turning to pinches, lifts to squeezes, and licks to bites. Erica's hips shook, and she moaned at the sensations, this was just right.

"No fair Kira! You totally picked nipples because of your dexterous fingers," Allison exclaimed suddenly, breaking the moment. 

Kira's curls tumbled as she whipped her head around, but her fingers stayed attached to the erect points, "Oh? What would you suggest then?" 

"My pussy!" Erica exclaimed, worked up from her fingers. 

Kira smirked at the reaction, and helped peel off the rest of her clothes, "I'll go first since I'm already here," she stated to Allison and Lydia. Lydia rolled her eyes, grabbing a new toy, and Allison kissed her shoulder. 

Kira's fingers were working in and out of Erica, two fingers curling into her g-spot with precision. Erica's hips bucked off the couch, and she wanted it to be right. Kira's fingers were perfection; she should just go with her to be sated. But... a selfish voice in the back of her mind wouldn't let her, she had a hungry pussy and she wanted it _full_ not teased, and Kira was only teasing. 

After the realization occurred, Allison was taking Kira's place, a bright smile on her face as she dropped to her knees. Her fingers delicately held open Erica's vulva, and she dove in. She licked up from her perineum to clit with wide strokes, and once Erica began to drip, she thrust her tongue inside. Erica pushed further against Allison's face, she wanted more, she _needed_ more. 

Lydia practically pushed Allison out of the way, holding a pretty red dildo. Without any warning, she shoved it inside Erica's cunt, causing Erica to groan and grind her hips down. The nubs were pressing up against her g-spot, and in no time at all she was squirting all over the dildo, her eyes locked onto the pretty woman's smirk. 

Lydia let her ride the after shocks, and then pulled the toy out, "Well?"

Erica's was too dazed to reply immediately, and Allison jumped in, "I couldn't help but notice we haven't done any anal play. That seems rather unfair." 

Lydia rolled her eyes, and went over to the toy chest to pull out another toy, "Kira go first."

Erica was in danger of loosing her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what exactly she had stumbled upon, but she wasn't going to break it, and especially not before they all played with her ass. 

"Flip over please," Kira said, slathering lube over her fingers. 

Erica did, and moments later her pointer finger pressed against her anus, and was sucked in. Kira slowly worked her finger in and out, curling it this way and that before adding in another. Her fingers scissored Erica open steadily, and Erica gripped the pillow underneath her. It was a little too clinical, and she suddenly got a sterile image of a doctor bending her over. 

Kira withdrew her fingers, and cool silicone pressed at her entrance. It was far larger than Kira's fingers, and Lydia screwed the plug in clockwise, each partial rotation filling her further. When the plug was completely inside her she felt full, and could feel the different ridges on the plug. It was good, but it just wasn't... something. Something was missing, and Erica didn't know what it was. 

Lydia eased the plug out of her, "Fine, go Allison."

Allison replaced Lydia, and with her thumbs gently pressing her rim open, she lapped at her asshole. Erica's face flushed at the intimate action, she wasn't particularly familiar with rimming, and at the moment, she couldn't remember why she wasn't. This was _brilliant_. Allison's warm tongue dipped in and out of her, outlined her rim teasingly, and played with her perineum at times. Erica's hips ground against the couch needing friction. She was so close. One of Allison's fingers dipped underneath to swipe her clit, and with a cry, Erica came again. 

"Cheater," Kira muttered, glaring at Allison's finger. 

Allison stood up with a grin, "What's the phrase? All is fair in love and war?" 

Erica flipped over, satisfied but still wanting to play more, but not knowing which one to pick. They all had their strong points, and how could she ever reject two of them and- 

"Well?" Lydia asked impatiently. 

"All of you," Erica blurted out, "is that okay?" 

The triad exchanged grins and smirks, "Oh yes, let's move to the bedroom then. We're going to need some room..."


End file.
